Random
by Danny.MCR
Summary: (Traduccion) ¿Que pasa cuando Tori no se puede quitar a Jade de la cabeza por lo que paso antes en los vestuarios? lo siento por ser mala en resumenes pero entren y lean :) ADVERTENCIA: en realidad es M :S


_**¡Hola! No estaba muy segura de publicar esta historia, (aun no lo estoy pero mi amiga me dijo que lo hiciera) en fin esta es la traducción de una historia en ingles llamada "Random" de la escritora "m1tt", es un Jori pero realmente es M, en fin se aceptan comentarios pero tengan piedad de mi por favor **___

_**ADVERTENCIA: Sexo explícito :S y Faltas de ortografía**_

_**DISCLAIMER: VICTORiOUS no me pertenece es de Dan y Nickelodeon y la historia es de m1tt**_

Tori suspiró mientras cerraba su casillero. Era el final de otro día de clases y el último período, la danza acababa de terminar y ella era la única que quedaba con el vestuario, porque por alguna razón siempre le tomó mucho tiempo para cambiarse su uniforme de baile. Ella agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando de repente Jade golpeó directamente en ella, haciendo que las dos chicas que se estrellaran en el suelo y en una de las posiciones más torpemente agradables en que nunca han estado, la mano izquierda de Jade cayó en el pecho derecho de Tori como su muslo derecho fue presionado en contra de su coño y sus dos labios se presionan entre ellos. Al sentir los labios sobre los de ella, sus instintos fueron comenzar a besar a Jade y sorprendentemente, Jade no la detuvo.

Tori sentía que su coño poco a poco se comenzaba a humedecer como el muslo de Jade se frotaba contra él. No estaba segura de qué hacer, pero ahora se sentía mejor que nunca, mientras comenzaba a deslizar su lengua entre sus labios y en los labios de Jade, a lo que Jade abrió su boca permitiéndole la entrada, sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar por el dominio, mientras que las dos niñas estaban en el suelo de los vestuarios. Jade se encontró apretando el pecho de Tori mientras comenzaba a frotar su muslo a lo largo de la entrepierna de Tori. Esta parte no fue un accidente, mientras se perdía en el momento, entre sus bocas Jade soltó un gemido de placer. El gemido hizo que Jade despertara y volviera de vuelta a la realidad ya que su rostro se puso rojo y rápidamente se levantó del suelo

"Oh, mierda. Lo siento, Tori" Jade se apresuró a decir cuando empezó a sacudirse a sí misma. "Olvidé algo en mi casillero y ... ¡Lo siento!"

Tori se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo también. "Está bien, Jade." Ella dijo, con la cara rojiza. "No tenía intención de…".

"Está bien." Jade dijo mientras corría a su casillero, cogió algo y salió corriendo sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo a Tori.

A lo largo del día, Tori no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de ella y Jade. Podía sentir la mano de Jade en su pecho y el muslo rozándole el coño. Y sus labios, DIOS, LOS LABIOS, era como si la mente de Tori era como plastilina como los sentimientos no podían desaparecer.

Esa noche, sus padres salieron de compras y Trina también salió, Tori estaba sola en su habitación ella se encontraba sin ropa, sentada en su cama y sus dedos en su coño con sus piernas abiertas tanto como podían. Ella comenzó a masajear su coño y los senos, recreando todas las cosas que habían sucedido antes en el suelo de los vestuarios. Con el tiempo se las arregló para hacerse un orgasmo por los pensamientos, pero no fue suficiente. Quería a Jade. Necesitaba a Jade. Tori la necesitaba por todas partes en ella.

Al día siguiente, Tori se encontraba mirando a Jade, pero cada vez que Tori se acercaba a Jade, Jade caminaba rápidamente a otro lado sin decir ninguna palabra. Tori estaba enfurecida. Por último, cuando la escuela terminó, ella agarro por detrás a Jade y la empujó a un lado.

"Jade, quiero hablar contigo." Ella dijo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dice Jade en tono agresivo, para no perder su imagen de 'Chica Mala', pero por dentro, estaba sonriendo.

"Umm, lo de ayer." Tori empezó.

"Si, Sobre eso…" dijo Jade, perdiendo toda su persona, cuando comenzó a jugar con su pelo. "Debe haber sido difícil para ti, ya que como te gusta Andre y todo eso."

"En realidad". Tori dijo, reuniendo valor para hablar. "Yo umm, me gusto mucho."

La tez de Jade dejó cuando ella empezó a ruborizarse. "¿En serio? ¿Como, de verdad?"

"Sí..."dijo Tori

Jade miró a su alrededor y volvió a hablar. "Mira, tengo la casa para mí este sábado. Ven cerca del mediodía y hablaremos."

Tori pensó en el fondo de su mente. Era jueves. Ella no quería esperar tanto tiempo, pero ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras Jade se alejó.

La ansiedad se hizo cargo de Tori mientras ella comenzó a caminar por todas partes esperando el sábado. El viernes se sentía como una tortura para ella e hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que el día pasara más rápido. Finalmente, el sábado llego y Tori se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Saltó de la cama y se dio una ducha, en la que ella misma volvió a meter su dedo llegando al orgasmo sólo pensando en lo qué iba a suceder en unas pocas horas. Luego se puso una camiseta blanca lisa y un par de jeans regulares, se arregló el cabello y se fue a casa de Jade.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó segundos después escucho un tenue "¡Adelante!" desde el interior. Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor, sin ver a Jade en ningún lugar.

"¿JADE?" Tori grito.

"Yo estoy arriba" Jade gritó.

Tori subió las escaleras y, finalmente, encontró una puerta abierta, pero no se imaginaba que la habitación de Jade se vería así. Las paredes estaban decoradas con flores y la cama en el medio de la habitación tenía una cubierta color rosa fuerte. Ella miró el interior a través de la puerta, pero no veía a nadie. Ella decidió dar unos pasos más en el interior hasta que llegó lo suficientemente dentro como para que la puerta se cerrara tras ella al instante. Tori se dio la vuelta para ver Jade recargada en la puerta.

Jade estaba completamente desnuda y tenía una sonrisa seductora. Tori podía sentir instantáneamente su húmedad al ver a su amiga desnuda. Los senos de buen tamaño y piernas lisas y largas. Jade se acercó a Tori y la empujó hacia la cama. Jade se puso en la parte superior de Tori, su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Tori mientras que su muslo frotó el coño de Tori a través de la ropa como ella puso su boca en la boca de Jade. Esta vez, Jade fue la de abrir la invitación y Tori aceptó gustosa mientras sus lenguas comenzaron a la misma lucha que comenzaron hace unos pocos días. Tori dejó escapar un gemido familiar cuando llegó y agarró el pecho expuesto de Jade causando a Jade gemir en el beso.

Tori interrumpió el beso y miró a Jade.

"No es justo". Ella comenzó a gemir juguetonamente. "Ya estás desnuda."

Jade sonrió cuando ella se agachó y tiró fuera la parte superior de Tori, revelando un sujetador de color Rosa llamativo que hizo que la sonrisa de Jade fuera aún más grande. Jade al instante se lo quito y comenzó a atacar a los pechos de Tori. Chupar, morder, lamer y pellizcos en todas las maneras posibles. Tori sintió que se vuelve aún más húmeda como el ataque sobre su pecho continuó. Tori dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, que hizo a Jade volver a un estado de la realidad para darse cuenta de que los pantalones de Tori seguían puestos. Ella se movió hacia abajo, y rápidamente se los quitó, revelando las bragas empapadas de color azul claro de Tori

"Oh. Tori es una niña traviesa" Jade dijo mientras acaricio la tela mojada con dos dedos, consiguiendo un gemido de Tori. "Toda mojada y ni siquiera hemos empezado." Jade bajó las bragas de Tori para revelar su coño brillante que sólo se destacó más la tez de color marrón claro de Tori.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Tori preguntó, todavía un poco nervioso.

"Tu sabes." Jade dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos y comenzó a rastrear el exterior de la vagina de Tori lentamente.

"Jade. Te necesito en mí. Por favor." Tori gimió.

"Hmmm". Jade pensó para sí misma. "No."

Tori dejó escapar un gemido de desilusión como Jade cogió a Tori y la llevó hacia arriba y se acostó en la cama en su lugar, abriendo las piernas de par en par, dejando al descubierto su coño brillante.

"Tu haz que me corra, y luego yo voy a hacer que te corras."

Tori sólo dejó escapar una sonrisa y luego puso su cara en el coño de Jade. Ella comenzó a lamer lentamente como suaves gemidos salían de la boca de la chica de pelo negro. Tori coloco un dedo dentro de Jade y comenzó a bombear en su coño mojado mientras ella pegó su boca alrededor de clítoris lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos. Jade dejó escapar más gemidos como Tori inserto un segundo dedo en el coño, continuando el movimiento de "vaivén" dentro de Jade.

"Sí, perra. Folla mi coño bien!" Gritó Jade.

Tori sorprendentemente se puso más emocionada por la charla sucia y empezó a ir más rápido con sus dedos mientras su lengua empezó a lamer más difícil. Jade echó la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido más fuerte y empezó a moler sus caderas en la cara de Tori al ritmo de sus dedos, por lo que van más profundo en su interior. Jade Podía sentir que empezaba a acumularse.

"¡Mierda, Ya casi llego!" Jade gritó. "PON UN DEDO MÁS "

Tori escuchó mientras deslizaba su dedo anular dentro, su lengua ahora explorando cada parte de su coño, haciendo que Jade gritara aún más fuerte cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse

"Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. OHHHHHH SI, Casi." Jade seguía gritando como Tori bombea los dedos aún más duro hasta que Jade comenzó a liberarse a sí misma con un fuerte grito sobre los dedos de Tori.

Tori limpió el exceso de semen de la vagina de Jade con la lengua, pero no está tragando, cuando Jade se sentó y miró a los Tori a los ojos. "Déjame probarme en tu boca" Jade exigió.

Las dos chicas estuvieron nuevamente en una batalla con sus lenguas mientras sus bocas comenzaron a intercambiar el líquido entre sí hasta que finalmente todo se había ido. La sala se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, con la excepción de las chicas besándose.

Tori se interrumpió el beso y miró a Jade con ojos de cachorro, "¿Es mi turno ahora?"

"Puedes apostar que lo es." Dijo Jade.

Colocó a Tori en la cama cuando ella comenzó a trabajar los senos de Tori. Ella los amasa como la masa y su lengua hizo maravillas en los pezones. Tori no podía dejar de gemir.

"¿Has hecho esto antes?" Tori preguntó en medio de los gemidos. "Eres tan buena."

Jade quitó su boca del pecho izquierdo de Tori y la miró, "Cat y yo hemos estado haciendo esto desde hace un tiempo, en realidad yo sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Tori se sorprendió al principio, pero la idea de que Jade sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ella hizo un poco más caliente a Tori.

"¿Lista para esto?" Jade le preguntó mientras se deslizaba la cara hasta el coño de Tori, Tori solo asintió con la cabeza.

Jade fue inmediatamente a trabajar, lamio el clítoris de Tori con la lengua y lo burlaba con el dedo. Por último, Jade metió dos dedos en el coño de Tori y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera como Tori gimió de placer.

"Eso es todo, Jade. Vete a la mierda." Tori repetía una y otra vez como Jade fue más rápido y más rápido. "Mierda. Mierda. Mierda." Tori gritó cuando empezó moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del dedo de Jade hasta llegar al punto en el que llegó con un fuerte grito "JODER OOOOH, ¡SÍ!"

Jade se lamió los jugos del coño de Tori de los dedos, "Usted sabe tan bien."

"Déjame probar" Tori dijo, agarrando Jade y acercándola más para que pudieran compartir. Una vez más, se encontraron en un beso, mientras Tori masajeaba el pecho izquierdo de Jade.

"¿Listo para más?" Jade preguntó, pero antes de que Tori pudiera responder, Jade empujo a Tori y agarró algo de debajo de su cama. Tori soltó un jadeo mientras miraba el consolador púrpura de nueve pulgadas en frente de su cara.

"Oh Dios Mío ¡Sí!" Tori dijo, sintiéndose de nuevo húmeda al igual que Jade se encuentra a sí misma de nuevo también.

Sin previo aviso o burlas, Jade comenzó a deslizar el consolador en Tori y comenzó a bombear rápidamente. El tamaño del mismo fue en un principio demasiado para ella, pero el dolor fue rápidamente vencido por el placer que ella comenzó a gritar.

"Mierda esto se siente muy bien Jade. A la mierda hasta que duela". Ella gritó.

Jade estaba feliz, dándole placer a Tori, cuando comenzó a bombear el consolador aún más rápido como Tori dejó escapar una serie de gemidos de su boca.

"¡Yo me voy a correr!" Tori dijo, teniendo sensaciones que jamás pensó que tendría.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que llegara, Jade tomó el consolador del coño de Tori; Jade no quería dejar que Tori se corriera, pero no funcionó. Tori llegó con un fuerte grito y un grito fuerte de Jade. El cuerpo de Tori dejo de convulsionarse mientras miraba hacia abajo a Jade que la miraba con alegría, pero su rostro era de alguna manera diferente.

"Mierda, Tori." Jade dijo, todavía con asombro. "Tú... chorro es como una maldita fuente." Jade se sentó allí, con el rostro cubierto y brillante con líquidos de Tori como Tori se limitó a sonreír.

"Sí... Lo siento", dijo Tori mientras se arrastraba hacia Jade. "Voy a limpiar eso."

Tori empezó a lamer la cara de Jade, dejo el de la boca para el final hasta que al final la boca de las dos chicas se reunieron una vez más como Jade y Tori empezaron otro beso eterno hasta lo que parecían horas.

"Eres bueno en esto." Tori dijo cuando ella se separó del beso.

"¿Quieres saber qué más hago bien?" Jade dijo con una voz sexy.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto". Jade dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo en la cama y miró el cuerpo de Tori. "Sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo."

Jade abrió las piernas de par en par mientras agarraba la pierna de Tori, exponiendo su coño y Tori se deslizó más cerca de ella hasta que las dos piernas de las chicas estaban juntas en una formación de "v" como sus coños estaban tocándose entre sí. Tori dejó escapar un ligero gemido por la sensación del perfecto coño de Jade en ella. Jade comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando el coño de Tori, quien sólo dejó escapar un gemido al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a gritar de placer cuando empezó a moler su coño al de Jade. Gemidos escapaban de su boca mientras empezaron a aumentar el ritmo. La habitación estaba llena de sonidos sensacionales. Tanto las chicas podrían sentirse que comenzaban a acumularse como Jade agarró la pierna de Tori y lo sostuvo cerca de su coño y comenzó a moler duro, asegurándose de que sus clítoris se restregaban uno contra el otro. Las dos chicas llegaron al mismo tiempo con un grito fuerte como sus líquidos comenzaron a salir de ambas

"Dios, Jade." Tori jadeó mientras sus piernas aún estaban conectados con Jade "Eso fue increíble"

"Lo sé." Dijo Jade.

Después de unos minutos Tori se movió a un lado de Jade, comenzando a besarla, y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciendo que sus pezones comienzan a rozarse entre sí.

"Oh. Eres una chica traviesa." Jade dijo con una risita como Tori discretamente cogió el consolador y lo agarró.

"¿Yo? ¿Traviesa?" Tori preguntó juguetonamente. "Tú eres la que ha hecho esto antes. Y tú eres la que esconde esto" Tori dijo, revelando el consolador.

"Creo que me va a castigar ahora por ser tan malo, ¿eh?" Jade le preguntó en un tono seductor.

Tori se lamió los labios mientras se movía hacia el coño de Jade y comenzó a deslizarse hacia Jade quien dejó escapar un largo gemido. Tori empezó su bombeo en el coño de Jade, empujando el consolador más y más en ella, hasta que finalmente consiguió 8 de las 9 pulgadas del consolador dentro del coño de Jade. Jade gritó como Tori aceleró su velocidad, empujando el consolador en ella.

"Oh, por favor, Tori. Más rápido, si, si, SI, Ohhhhh Si" Jade decía mientras que Tori bombeaba cada vez más en dentro ella, mientras veía como comenzaba a gotear liquido por el consolador.

Jade sintió como el consolador golpeaba en su interior prácticamente en todas partes. No fue sino hasta que Tori empezó a girar el consolador en el coño que Jade se sintió que se iba a venir hasta que no pudo aguantar más que dio un fuerte grito y su coño comenzó a derramar más líquido. Tori retiro el consolador y comenzó a lamer, saboreando jugo del coño de Jade como si fuera un dulce. Jade se movió al lado de Tori y comenzó a tranquilizarse "¿No te gusto?"

"Hmmm. Sabes jodidamente increíble." Tori gimió.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, una vez más la lucha de sus lenguas en una batalla por el dominio. Tori sintió que se moría cuando escucharon un sonido de abajo, ya que escucharon que la puerta de la casa de Jade se abre y cierra.

"Mierda". Jade murmuró. "no deberían ser mis padres. No se supone que estén en casa hasta mañana."

De pronto, una voz desde abajo habló.

"¿Jade?" Era la voz de Cat…

_**¿Fue demasiado? ¿Fue muy poco? ¿Qué hacía Cat en casa de Jade? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Lo siento**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado me sentí rara escribiéndolo pero espero les gustara**_

_**Dejen comentarios no sé si seguir la historia pero en caso de que haga una secuela seria "Catorade" ósea de Cat, Jade y Tori pero necesito saber si les gustaría, ustedes díganme, pero tengan piedad :S**_


End file.
